Who Would've Guessed?
by JCM731
Summary: Rumor has it Hermione Granger has a crush. A secret she's intent on keeping, too. Despite Ginny's bothersome prying and the Weasley twins' inopportune appearances, Hermione keeps her mouth shut. But how long can she keep her secret? Possible one-shot, possible short story depending on my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a normal day when Miss Hermione Jean Granger left her dormitories without trailing a bag of books behind her. Today was not a normal day. Hermione bounded down the stairs with her best female friend, Ginny.

"...And so he decided to-" Ginny stopped short after realizing Hermione was not longer listening to her thrilling Quidditch story. "Uhh, Hermione? Hello? What are you staring...?" Again, she stopped. Following Hermione's gaze, she saw her eyes land on a group of boys. "Ohhh! Which lucky wizard's caught your eye?" Ginny asked. By now she was standing on her tip toes trying to put a name to each of the boys. This was no easy task considering the fact that they all wore their Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry uniforms and ropes. Suddenly, the boys shifted showing three heads of red hair. Ginny gasped. She now recognized her three older brothers Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, along with Hermione's best friend and Ginny's long term crush, Harry Potter. Of course when there's Fred and George there's always Lee Jordan, their best friend, and a trail of giggling girls.

"You were saying, Ginny?" Hermione asked, coming out of her recent state of admiration. She again began walking to the Portrait Hole, intending to get something for lunch.

"I was saying," Ginny started, "which lucky wizard has caught your eye?" She followed Hermione out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the now deserted corridor.

"Er... No. I meant before that."

"Doesn't matter, it was Quidditch. Now, answer the question. Who do you like?" It was so like Ginny to push and pry into Hermione's business. Of course, Hermione didn't mind usually, but she found this particular subject a bit touchy...

"Did my ears deceive me? Does Miss Hermione Granger like someone?" A mysterious voice questioned. Both girls jumped and spun around to see Fred, George, and Lee all standing just outside the Portrait smirking.

"Fantastic! See what you do, Ginny?" Hermione muttered accusingly. She attempted to fight the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Well? Who is the lucky bloke?" George asked, crossing his arms.

* * *

Fred's POV

_'Who could she like? Please, please, please let it be a rumor!' _I pleaded in my mind. Since when had I become so infatuated with the know-it-all bookworm? Why am I praying to anyone and everyone that she liked me? Why did I want to talk to her and make her laugh, just to hear her melodic voice? Why were there so many 'Why?'s in my life?

"C'mon, Hermione. Lunch awaits!" Ginny said. Suppose she didn't plan on giving the boys their answer. How could she not know how desperate I was?

Lee, George, and I watched them walk away down the corridor. Well, Lee and George watched _them_. I watched Hermione.

"Wotcher, Fred. You're going to start drooling," Lee laughed as George teased his twin brotherly, earning a nice glare from me.

"Please. As if that isn't how you look at _Alicia_," Lee joked, saying Alicia's name in a sing-song voice. George muttered something inaudibly and decided it best to go get lunch at the Great Hall. Behind his back, I gave Lee an approving high-five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione sat down with her usual group of friends and made her plate. Ginny wouldn't stop asking about her damn crush, and she was getting tired of her questions. She thought briefly about telling her a random name, but he had a feeling that would blow up in her face.

'_I could tell her the truth…_" Hermione thought. But no, that would be even worse.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, interrupting her friend's new whine. "There is no crush! I don't like _anybody_, alright? I wasn't looking at a boy! I was trying to look for Harry and Ron so we could come down to eat together. Happy?" Hermione hated lying to Ginny, but she wanted to revel in some peace and quiet.

Ginny scowled and announced, "I don't believe you. But alright, you'll tell me when you want to," she added confidently. Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione ate quickly and zoned out her friends as they talked more about Quidditch. There was a match this afternoon- Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Everyone on the Gryffindor side was bursting with excitement, especially the team. The Hufflepuff team looked a little down in the dumps, obviously not looking forward to competing with the undefeated team of the year. Ever since watching the World Cup, Harry was desperately waiting for a time to use some of Viktor Krum's moves.

"Harry, that move looked dangerous," she warned. "Krum's a professional, remember? And I'm sure he had _way _more practice with it than you. Plus," she added as she moved her food around with her fork, "he's been playing Quidditch longer than you have."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and waved off Hermione's worries. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm not going to actually do it in a match," Harry promised. Hermione read his face for signs that he was lying, and she found all of his. His mouth twitched and he blinked twice when he said her name.

"Yeah, right," she grumbled. Just then, the Weasley twins walked into the Great Hall and started to strut down to wear she was sitting.

"Hello, Mione dear," Fred- or was it George?- smirked and winked at her. She shook her head and pushed her plate away from her. Grabbing her bag, she stood and marched off to the library. She knew she was being rude, but she really wasn't in the mood for jokes right now.

"Something I said?" the twin asked. Her friends all shrugged simply.

Fred watched her as she swung her hips back and forth angrily.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's really short, but I liked where I stopped. I think I'll make the chapters longer the further we get into the story :) This'll be a short fic, maybe only two or three chapters left? I wrote chapter 1 in, like, 2011 and I just rediscovered it from my ancient computer. This is sort of a side-fic to clear my mind while I write my main priority fic, A Penny in Her Shoe. It's a Mortal Instruments fanfiction focusing on Malec and Clace, so check it out if you're interested :)**

**Read on and prosper **

~_xox Jaciem_


End file.
